Under The Big Name - 2: Hyuuga
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki nama besar itu, muncul satu pertanyaan: "apakah pantas? atau bagaimana?" —Tentang keraguan seorang wanita dan pencarian jawaban sederhana untuk itu. /Part Sequel: Hyuuga/ /Canon, AT, future-fic/ read-review-concrit? :3


**.**

**.**

**Under The Big Name - Hyuuga**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. The only purpose of this is just for having fun._

Hyuuga Neji/Tenten; K+, Romance

© kazuka, november 14th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para ikan koi di kolam menyibakkan ekor-ekor mereka—menyibakkan air itu kesana-kemari. Berenang dan melunturkan bayangan cahaya bulan yang berpendar putih sempurna pada permukaan kolam.

Pelita-pelita di halaman samping komplek tempat tinggal Hyuuga statis mempertahankan kerlingan cahayanya. Gerbang depan begitu sepi, sudah tidak ada lagi anggota keluarag yang lalu-lalang masuk dan keluar dan itu membuat kedua penjaga di depannya jadi hanya bercengkerama karena tidak ada yang harus mereka jaga dan sapa.

Selasar yang mengelilingi rumah utama itu juga sama—tidak ada yang menjejakkan kakinya dan menyebabkan bunyi berderit yang halus akibat pijakan-pijakan yang beradu dengan kayu yang sudah cukup tua.

Oh, tidak, tidak.

Ada.

Ada langkah kaki yang kemudian mengiringi bunyi digesernya pintu putih besar yang bermotif sakura.

Perempuan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan kamar tanpa mematikan lampunya.

Dan kemudian, berjalan di selasar panjang itu sambil bersenandung pelan. Rambut cokelatnya terurai bebas hingga bagian tengah punggung, _yukata_ merah hatinya jatuh sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Jujur, ia belum terlalu akrab dengan komplek ini kecuali kamarnya sendiri dan ruang utama yang sering menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para tetua Hyuuga.

Lantas, ia berhenti pada salah satu tepi selasar yang menghadap kolam ikan paling besar di komplek ini. Menjuntaikan kakinya dan membiarkan ujung rumput-rumput kecil menggelitik telapak kakinya.

Langit memberikannya sajian hamparan tirai kelam yang seolah; ketika ia melihatnya—ia bisa menonton kembali banyak kilas balik yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Baik untuk hari ini, kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu, bahkan ketika ia kecil.

Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari waktu belanjanya bersama Ino di pasar tadi—mereka lupa membayar sayuran yang mereka beli hingga bibi penjual itu sampai meneriaki mereka untuk mengingatkan. Dan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana Guy-_sensei _dan Lee berlatih jalan sambil kayang keliling Konoha, sampai—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya—ia bisa meneliti ekspresi panik yang disamarkan dengan lihai oleh Uchiha Sasuke ketika ia bertanya tentang keberadaan istrinya yang menghilang dari rumah sakit. Ia bertaruh pasti Sakura akan tertawa senang jika ia tahu bagaimana wajah Sasuke waktu itu.

Oh, lupakan. Ia menghentikan kilas baliknya itu ketika sampai pada ingatan dimana pertama kali ia datang ke kompleks klan tua Konoha ini.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak senang.

Ia hanya...

"Tenten-_neesan_, sedang apa di sini?"

Perempuan rambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyaksikan gadis beraroma lavender itu ikut duduk di sisinya, "ah, Hinata-chan, panggil aku seperti biasa saja, jangan pakai embel-embel kakak segala."

Hinata, terkikik. "Hanya... formalitas di rumah. Tidak enak dengan tetua kalau kupanggil seperti biasa saja," ucapnya pelan.

"Di sini penuh aturan, ya" Tenten melirik kekiri-kanan, beruntung tidak ada anggota keluarga lain yang mendengarnya.

"Tenten-_neesan_ tidak betah?"

"Bukan! Bukaaan! Bukan seperti itu," Tenten dengan cepat mengelak sambil mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Hehehe, abaikan saja ya? Aku betah kok di sini, betaaah sekali!" Tenten meregangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Sesaat, lantas matanya kembali pada Hinata. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Hinata menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang juga terjuntai ke pekarangan. "Tidak bisa tidur. Ternyata kutemukan _neesan_ di sini."

"Eeeh, kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Si _Hokage_ yang baru diangkat itu membuatmu kepikiran terus, ya?"

"_Nee-san_!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu—ketika Tenten menyebutkan Naruto secara implisit dalam dialog mereka. "Ummm... apa ada yang Tenten-_neesan_ pikirkan? Atau perlu bantuan?" Hinata menawarkan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hmmm, tidak juga sih," Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Banyak bintang yang menyapa matanya dengan kedipan-kedipan cerah. "Pelayan-pelayan itu memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku cuma terpikir satu hal yang... yah, tidak terlalu penting."

"Kalau tidak terlalu penting... kenapa _neesan_ memikirkannya sampai tengah malam begini?"

"Hahahaha, iya juga sih ya," Tenten menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah... rasanya diluar nalarku saja aku bisa berada di sini dan jadi bagian dari kalian."

Jujur pada Hinata sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang buruk—putus Tenten.

"Maksud _neesan_?"

Tenten lantas terkekeh, pelan sekali—dan yang Hinata lihat cuma sebentuk lengkungan bibir yang bermakna ganda. "Klan besar ini. Yang punya nama sebagai salah satu yang terkuat dan tertua di Konoha. Sedangkan, aku cuma ninja yang yatim-piatu dari kecil karena kehilangan orang tuaku dalam perang. Ini klan besar, apa aku pantas?"

Hinata menyimak dengan tenang.

Tenten diam. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa Tenten-_neesan_ tidak tanya pada Neji-_niisan_ saja? Kenapa Neji-_niisan_ memilih _neesan_?"

Ow.

Tenten bisa melihat ekspresi tawa kecil yang jahil terpeta jelas pada wajah Hinata ketika mengatakannya. Gadis pemalu ini bisa juga ternyata menggoda begitu.

"Ap—ah, tidak mungkin kan aku tanyakan ini pada Neji—aku akan dianggap konyol—"

"Hihihi," Hinata geli sendiri dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tapi lantas, terhitung beberapa detik kemudian, rautnya sedikit berubah. Serius dan menatap jauh ke atas. "Wanita Hyuuga itu... harus kuat."

Giliran Tenten yang menyimak. Ia rasa topik sudah mulai Hinata arahkan ke bagian yang serius dan ia tidak boleh melewatkannya. Mungkin ini jawaban dari pikiran yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini?

"Mereka harus melindungi nama klan dengan menjadi kuat. Menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat dalam pertarungan dan menjaga kehormatan keluarga, baik sebagai _bunke_ maupun _souke_..."

_Bunke _dan _souke_... ah, ya, Tenten tahu itu.

"Ah, Tenten-_neesan_ juga hebat kok! _Neesan_ adalah pengendali senjata yang keren sekali! Aku juga ingin seperti _neesan_~" terdengar kesungguhan yang berarti dan pipi kemerahan ketika Hinata mengutip itu.

Tenten diam sebentar—lantas mengukir senyumnya.

"Hyuuga itu..." Hinata memulai lagi dan sorot matanya terlempar lurus ke kolam ikan yang cukup berisik di depan sana—ikan-ikannya mungkin kelaparan. "Baik _souke_ maupun _bunke_, memiliki kewajiban masing-masing. _Souke_ harus menjadi pemimpin klan yang bertanggung jawab akan semua tentang klan. _Bunke_, harus berkorban untuk melindungi _souke_."

Kalau sekedar teori dasar itu, Tenten juga tahu. Tapi ia lebih memilih tetap diam.

"Aku saja masih merasa aku belum pantas memiliki nama Hyuuga itu," pandangan Hinata tampak kosong. "Aku masih lemah. Terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Merepotkan yang lain apalagi _bunke_ yang harus melindungiku; Neji-_niisan_. Kadang... aku masih merasa kurang pantas juga, _neesan_."

"Hinata-chan..."

"Karena Tenten-_neesan_ sudah menikah dengan Neji -_niisan_, berarti _neesan_ juga termasuk bagian dari _bunke_, ya?" Hinata menoleh. "Maaf ya, _neesan_ harus direpotkan untuk melindungi _souke_ yang lemah begini, hehehe~"

Gadis ini masih kekurangan percaya diri dalam level yang mengkhawatirkan, rupanya. Tenten tersenyum getir, lantas kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata. "Sampai kapan kau akan memelihara ketidakpercayaan dirimu itu, heh? Ayolah, kalau kau lemah, si calon _Hokage_ itu tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai orang yang spesial untuknya."

_Psssshhh—_

Lagi-lagi—Tenten berhasil menang satu langkah dengan membuat warna merah menyala itu membanjiri wajah Hinata.

"Ahahaha, kau lucuuuu sekali," Tenten sedikit melepaskan rangkulannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata tanpa bosan tertawa.

"_Neesan..._" Hinata masih tertunduk malu. "Hmmm—_neesan_, jangan pernah merasa tidak pantas begitu, ya? _Neesan _adalah orang yang kuat dan pasti bisa ikut melindungi klan, pasti diterima kok di sini."

Senyum kembali terbentuk di bibir tipis Tenten.

Lantas, suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat setelahnya.

_Menjadi bagian dari _bunke_, ya?_ —Tenten mengulang kalimat Hinata dihatinya.

Seorang _bunke_ Hyuuga adalah pelindung yang harus berkorban untuk melindungi _souke_. Karena Neji—yang bertitel 'suami' untuknya sekarang—adalah seorang _bunke_, itu ikut menjadi kewajibannya juga untuk membantu Neji, kan?

Melindungi gadis yang ada di sampingnya kali ini—seorang yang memang terlihat rapuh dari luar tapi Tenten yakin gadis ini punya kekuatan tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Jadi, ia bisa sedikit lebih pantas, kan? Seorang ninja _yang sangat biasa, _tak punya keluarga, hidupnya begitu sederhana tapi tanpa diduga akhirnya menjadi bagian sebuah klan terhormat yang ia kira begitu tinggi kedudukannya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Neji-_niisan_? Misinya sudah selesai?"

Tenten baru tersadar—tersentak dari lamunannya dan baru tahu bahwa ada satu sosok lagi yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya anda tidur sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Baiklah," Hinata menurut dengan patuh, bangkit berdiri. "_Neesan_, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya..."

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya, "selamat malam, Hinata-chan~!"

Sekarang, perhatian Neji tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita yang tertinggal di situ. "Kau, apa akan tidur di sini saja?"

"Heh, kau kejam," Tenten mendelik, tapi ekspresi matanya langsung berubah ketika suaminya itu mengulurkan tangan. Membantunya berdiri dengan gerakan lembut yang begitu tenang dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Tenten tersenyum, menggeleng. "Tidak."

—Sebab telah ia temukan jawabannya.

Ia akan jadi bagian dari _bunke_ yang terus berlatih untuk jadi lebih kuat—dan menjadi pelindung yang baik bagi _souke_; yang juga sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya, Hinata.

Dengan begitu, ia bisa menyebut dirinya pantas untuk menyandang nama belakang 'Hyuuga', bukan?

"Kau melamun. Jangan bohong padaku," Neji rupanya masih mempermasalahkan hal yang ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Serius, aku baik-baik saja!" Tenten merangkul pinggang Neji, kemudian bersandar pada bahunya.

Ya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini loh yang sekuelnya ehehehehe ./ / / / . yupyup, ada beberapa yang tebakannya benar, kali ini NejiTen soalnya Hyuuga itu kan klan hebat juga di Konoha ^w^ Dan, kayaknya aku bikin dua fic aja deh tentang ini. Abisnya bingung mau klan apalagi hahahaha /dor/ /siapajugayangminta/

daaaan, ini sebenarnya adalah ide yang muncul di kepala sejak **tahun lalu**. baru bisa klop idenya sekarang, aduhahaha~ rekaman yang jelas banget di imajinasi, soal tenten duduk-duduk di hyuuga mansion; aduh, lucu bangeeeeet 3

maaf kalo ada typo yah, buru-buru soalnya iniiiii huhuhu kuliah kerjaan makin banyak; and the most important, semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^)/

coretreviewnyadongcoret


End file.
